Love, Amazing as Magic!
by Sugarlatte
Summary: SUMMARY CHANGE! Aisha started to fall in love with Chung, but Chung's taking interest with a silver haired girl next class, Eve. To make him jealous and looking at her, Aisha pretending to be Elsword's girlfriend. But Elsword thought that it's true, and started to fall in love with Aisha! While Raven had rejected Rena's confession, making her break down. Now the love circle start!


**Love, Amazing as Magic!**

Chapter 1 : The Plan

**Sugar : Nyaha~! Here's a collab from me and Tsurara-Oikawa Chan, my online little sister! :D**

**Tsurara : Your plot is interesting, so I'm going to help you whatever I can, big sis!**

**Sugar : Yesh! So this first chapter is typed by me and edited by Tsurara! Enjoy! XD**

**Chika : First, Ruby is her big sis. Now, Tsurara is her lil sis!? O.o**

**Elgang : O_O**

**Sugar and Tsurara : ONLINE SISTERS! XD**

**Everybody else : -,-**

**Sugar : -,- Alright, on with the story Tsurara! :D**

**Tsurara : Okay big sis! Here's chapter 1! Enjoy readers! X3**

**Classes :**

**Aisha = Dimension Witch**

**Chung = Deadly Chaser**

**Rena = Wind Sneaker**

**Ara = Sakra Devanam**

**Raven = Blade Master**

**Elsword = Rune Slayer**

**Eve = Code Empress**

* * *

**Normal POV**

In a blue colored room, a girl and a boy were talking. "Uhm, Chung... Looks like... I found out what love is..." A purple haired magician said while blushing. "What!? Really!? Tell me what love is, then!" A blonde haired assassin said at his purple haired friend. "..." the magician just hung her head down. "Hey, Aisha... Tell me! Please!" the blonde boy begged the girl, Aisha. "STUPID CHUNG!" Aisha shouted at Chung and slaps him on his left cheek. "Wh-What was that for!? I just asked you what love is!" Chung yelled at Aisha who's just blushing. "You... YOU SHOULD FIND OUT YOURSELF!" Aisha shouted and get out from the room, slammed the door behind her. Leaving the boy in the room alone, rubbing his left cheek.

"What the hell is going on with her..?"

**1 Month ago...**

**Aisha's POV**

I'm Aisha, a time and space magician. I had long purple hair tied into two pony tails. I had never fell in love, so I don't know what love is. Even until now, when I'm a high school student. "Hey, Aisha~ I'm falling in love with someone you know~!" Rena, an elfen girl who's my best friend, said. She had long greenish blonde hair tied with black ribbons. "What? With who?" I ask. "With our class representative, Raven~!" Rena said cheerfully. "THAT cold guy!?" I said. "Well, he's so cool you know! He catch me yesterday when I almost fell from the stairs~" Rena looks like imagining things. I just face palmed myself.

"Hey Rena... What is love?" I ask. Rena looked surprised. "Oh yeah, you never fell in love, huh?" Rena giggled. "Well... I think it's better for you to find out yourself." Rena smiled softly at me. I don't understand what does she mean, but I nodded. "Well, I'm going!" Rena said and walks away from my classroom. "Where?" I ask. Rena smiled, "To ask 'him' to go out with me!"

* * *

**Rena's POV**

I walking down the stairs near my classroom. "Hm.. Where's Raven?" I said to myself as if I were a hunter. "Hm... Maybe he's in the teacher's room." I finally find the teacher's room. When I'm about to peek inside the teacher's room...

**BAM!**

I bumped into someone. We both fell to the ground. "Ow..." the person said. I look up. There's a blonde haired boy who had cute 'Pikachu ears'. Looks like I bumped into him. "Ah, I'm sorry." I said and stood up. "Nah, it's okay." he stood up and clean his trouser. Oh right, we're wearing the school uniform. For girls, we wear a cream colored long sleeved shirt. We also wear a brown skirt. For boys, they wear a cream colored short sleeved shirt and brown trouser. Simple uniform, right? "My name is Chung, I'm a transfer student. I'm heading towards class B." he said. "My, what a coincidence! I'm from the class B, Rena. Follow me to your new class." I said and walks away. He followed me until we reached my class. We're in the front door now.

"Aisha~ Look who's here!" I called for Aisha. She walks towards me and Chung. "Who is this guy?" she asked. "He's Chung. Chung, she's Aisha." I said. "He's a transfer student, be nice to him." I throw a wink to Aisha. Aisha just pouted. "Hah... Okay, okay..." then she sit on her chair. I looked at Chung.

"Hey, Chung. You're cute you know. Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked. Chung sighed, "Well, no. I don't know what love is..." My eyes widened. THE SAME CASE AS AISHA! I giggled. "What's so funny?" Chung raised an eyebrow. "Oh no, nothing. Hehe~" I giggled. Chung just rolled his eyes. He walks away from our class. "Where are you going, PikaChung~?" I teased him. "Geez, don't call me that! I had been ordered not to go inside the class before the teacher is coming." he said irritated. If I looks closer at Chung, his hair tied into a tiny pony tail. "Oh, okay then~" I said in sing sang tune and sits next to Aisha's desk.

**Aisha's POV**

Rena sits next to my desk. Yeah, I don't had a desk mate. Rena had a desk mate named... Ara, if I'm not mistaken. "Hey Aisha, Chung is just like you! He didn't know what love is!" she said. My eyes widened, "WHAT!? I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! THE SAME CASE AS ME!?" I yelled out loud. "Yeah yeah, wait. The teacher's coming!" Rena whispered to me. We stands up and said, "Good morning Miss Stella!" Yep, the teacher is Stella, that woman is... Indescribable... "Alright class! Today you had a new friend! Come in!" Stella said but we heard it as a scream. Chung came in to the room. "My name is Chung Seiker, nice to meet you. I'm a transfer student, please take care of me from now on." he said. I could hear the girls in my class whispers. Stella raised an eyebrow and the girls stopped. "Okay, now. Chung, please take a sit beside..."

"Aisha, Miss Stella. Let him take a sit next to Aisha." Rena said out loud. I glared at Rena. I shot the 'WHAT THE HELL!?' look at my face. Rena just winks at me. "Very well. Chung please take a sit beside Aisha." I can't believe that Stella agreed to Rena! Chung take a sit beside me. "From now on, please take care of him, Aisha. You and him are now desk mates." WHAT!?

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, RENA!?" I shouted at Rena. School is over now, and I'm with Rena and Chung on the school field. Chung sighed, "Well, I don't truly care about this..." I shot a death glare at Chung. "To me, it's IMPORTANT!" I yelled at him. Rena giggled, "Hehe~ I had a perfect plan~" I sighed irritably. "Whatever your plan is! Tell me!" I said. Rena stared at me and Chung, then she smiled. "You two didn't know what love is, right? So now, that you two had became desk mates..." Rena smiled widely. Chung and I raised an eyebrow.

"You two should be able to find out what love is!"

* * *

**Sugar : Finished chapter 1! :D Tsurara, next is your turn! XD**

**Tsurara : Alright sis! (OwO)7**

**Chika : Hay hay Sugar~ This Saturday will you go to-HMPH! XI *got her mouth shut***

**Sugar : SHUT UP! DX Oh well, review if you readers enjoyed this chapter! :D**

**Eve, Ara, Raven, Elsword : WHERE ARE WE!? QAQ**

**Aisha, Chung, and Rena : Trolololololol \ :v /**

**Ara and Raven : We got introduced, but DIDN'T APPEAR! QAQ**

**Sugar : Just wait for the next chapter! -,- Tsurara~ Your turn~ X3**

**Tsurara : Alright big sis! XD *goes to type***

**Sugar : I hope you enjoyed this chapter, again, REVIEW! X3**

* * *

**Tsurara's Note**

Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the chapter my (online) Onee-chan made! XD Not sure if I'll be doing a chapter or not for this story, since it was her idea after all... haha. But, when I want to (and when I have time), I'll do a chapter or two... probably. I just edited this chapter for mistakes. Anyway, what are your thoughts on this chapter guys? It would be really appreciated if we got some feed back. Thank you for reading this and hope you have a wonderful day~!

See that box down there with a button? Type a review in there and click that button! *^* I know you want to~ I'll give you chocolates, and maybe cookies! XD


End file.
